Ice and Snow
by Fragments Of Dreams
Summary: Chapter three's up!
1. Pride and Comfort

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Sky: I can't believe you're not whining about writing this fic.**_

_**Dreamer: Why would I whine?**_

_**Sky: (raises eyebrows) You did whine a lot before when publishing anything with romance in it.**_

_**Dreamer: Well, the part of me that always tells me that romance is for girls is on vacation, so stop your jabbering and give the disclaimer already!**_

_**Sky: I get no respect...**_

_**My other OCs: Because you don't deserve it!**_

_**Sky: (vein pop) The author does not own or hold claim to IE or its characters which is copyright to Level-5. He does not own the OC Suishou Yusaburu which is owned by Shiranai Atsune-san. He only owns the plot and his OCs Yamamoto Daichi and Yamamoto "Hannah" Hana.**_

* * *

_**Ice and Snow**_

_**Chapter one: Pride and Comfort**_

The members of Raimon Eleven were looking with horror (normal people) or pride (Endou...) at their teammate, Yamamoto Daichi.

It was something to look at with a certain amount of fear, any person with normal perception of the world would be afraid of the rater strongly built brownish-copper haired teen.

BANG! BANG! Went the concrete wall in front of him, looking as though it was being pelted by a small boulder rather than a standard rubber soccer ball (it had really cracked in some places). Yama was repeatedly kicking the ball at the wall with full force, and continued to intercept and return it to the wall repeatedly as it rebounded; his face was set in the most surly and grumpy look possible.

'That's the spirit!' Endou said with a fist pump and fire in his brown eyes. 'We should learn something from Yama; all of us will practice harder like him from now on.' He told the team with his typical passionate flare and like usual kept egging him on from the sidelines. (Kazemaru had enough sense to hold on to him so that he didn't get his neck broken trying to join Yama in his "practice" as the goalkeeper.)

'Really Endou...' Kazenmaru said, exasperatedly shaking his head. The whole team sighed at their captain's lack of insight. 'He's been like that since the match with Galourmore...' Max muttered to general nodding. 'That little insult by that Suishou girl must've really stung him.'

'At this rate, either he'll become the world's strongest kicker, or make the school building collapse...' Gouenji said, also rather unnerved by his teammate.

Of course Natsumi wouldn't allow the building to get destroyed, but she decided that she'd give Yama the old "I speak for the Supreme Overlord of the Universe", err... excuse me, "for the chairman" lecture after he had let out all his frustration on the wall. (She wasn't too keen on having herself murdered by a stray soccer ball, it would look so insulting on her headstone, no?')

With a roar that would scare away full-sized bears, Yama shot the rebounding ball back with his most vicious kick and on impact the ball burst into pieces. (What did you expect; the ball would just break through solid concrete? Even in the anime world, the basic rules of Janken are the same, rock beats paper... Wait that didn't quite come out right...)

The whole team (except for "Sakka yarouze!"-san, who's still oblivious to everything) breathed a sigh of relief at this, because Yama had reverted to his usual quiet and serious self as he approached them panting and sweating.

'Will you just forget it already?' Kidou said, quite tired of repeating the same thing after every practice session. 'No.' Yama replied curtly with a look that would imply he had suggested him to remove his legs with his bare hands.

Kidou half-facepalmed at that. It really was something to hold an insult to heart for such a long time. Yama just ignored the concerned and unnerved looks on his teammates and proceeded to drink from the bottle Aki handed to him. (Who was more composed than the team. Then again, the other managers were too, since they weren't the ones endangered by stray soccer balls shot by Yama unless they tried to delve into the field.)

"That was quite a display..." a cold and rather sneering voice came from behind. Yama promptly sprayed his whole mouthful of water on his front at her voice, before whipping around and snapped at the female figure 'YOU!'

'Yes Yamamoto, _me._' She said with the kind of smirk plastered to her face that would make most people wish lips could be peeled off faces. She was the captain of the team called Galomere, Suishou Yusaburu.

'And may I ask what we have done to deserve this _wonderful surprise_?" Yama spat in a tone that made it clear that what he said meant the opposite.

'Well, if the uniform wasn't a clue' she started as she pointed at her attire, which was a standard Raimon uniform for second year girls, 'I've just transferred to Raimon and wish to join the soccer club.'

A silence followed these words, because:

a) Gouenji and Kidou had put their hands on Endou's mouth to stop him from saying anything that would endanger his life and limb, and

b) They were all waiting for someone to cry "Psyche!" or "April Fool!" or "Trick or Treat"(!?) from somewhere near. When nothing of that sort happened, Yama said in his most ironic voice, 'I'm sorry, but I thought you were just asking to join the Raimon Eleven.'

'Yes Yamamoto, I _was _asking to join. Is your hearing deteriorating to the level of your soccer skills?' she said in a rather vicious voice. Yama went red and clenched his hands into fists at the crack and his voice was nearly quivering with anger as he said, 'If you weren't a girl I would've had you eating through a straw for the wisecrack.'

'Why? Afraid that I'll rip you to shreds before you lay a hand on me?' she taunted.

'No, because half-cyborg freaks aren't worth my time and energy!' He spat back.

It was Yusa's turn to turn shades of scarlet with anger. She was visibly grinding her teeth and she too clenched her fists, ready to jump at him. 'What are you waiting for? Come at me.' She said challengingly, ready for a full-scale war.

This was getting out of hand, and no one was willing to be the peacemaker. (Because they valued their lives; Yama and Yusa were two very dangerous people when angered.)

But thankfully, Yama regained his composure and soon made it evident why, 'No, because fighting with a girl can lead to awkward situations and positions.'

Yusaburu gave a little shiver before abandoning the taunting. (No girl would want to end up in an awkward position with a boy, however tomboyish or violent she may be.)

'So,' he continued 'what makes you think we want you on the team?' he said coolly.

Yusaburu raised her eyebrows and pointed at Endou, who was probably dyeing to say "Welcome aboard, sakka yarouze!" but couldn't because Kidou and Gouenji were still restraining him.

Yama sweatdropped along with the rest of the team. Then he sighed and said, 'Welcome to the team and whatnot...' But he had an afterthought and said snappishly, 'But just remember that nobody drags around Yamamoto Daichi like luggage!'

At that precise moment, something like a brownish copper bullet rushed at them and jumped on Yama. It turned out to be a 16-year-old girl who very much resembled Yama. She had clasped him in a tight and uncomfortable hug (which he hated, from the look of his face) and was saying rapidly. 'Oh Otoutou-saaaaaaan~ I'm here to pick you up, mom forgot to tell you we were visiting Uncle Touya today~"

And she then took off, dragging Yama along like (you guessed it) _luggage... _(To some general sweatdropping.)

'Nobody but Hannah-san! Ushishishishishi-' kogure started before-

SMACK! Haruna hit him on the head with a paper fan. He fell flat on his back with cross eyes.

Another round of sweatdropping. ('What am I getting myself into?' Yusa thought.)

So after she said that she hoped there were no hard feelings and they would accept her as their teammate, she was officially a member of the Raimon Eleven. (Endou wasn't able to welcome her because he had fainted from lack of air, Gouenji and Kidou hadbeen unknowingly restricting his breaths as well as his words with their hands... no wonder he was struggling so much.)

They were all returning to their homes, the soccer practice being done and over. Well, Fubuki realized that it was partly true, because he saw Yusaburu going the other direction that led inside, not outside the school. Wondering if she was thinking about taking a shortcut that didn't exist, he followed her to tell her that no such shortcut existed.

He followed her till, oddly, she stopped at a lonely part of the school no one visited. He was quite puzzled, but his train of thought was interrupted by a faint sound.

Yusaburu was actually sobbing. Small droplets of tears were falling, looking like shining ambers in the golden glow of the afternoon sun. Even from far he could hear her speaking to herself, 'Yamamoto you imbecile, do you think I don't know that I'm a freak? Do you think I _wanted_ to be like this?' Her voice was shaking with emotion, those Fubuki had never seen until now. 'But I-I'm not going to let him get to me... N-no... I can't...'

Fubuki decided that it was time to stop watching from the sidelines. He approached her unnoticed and said, 'Don't mind what Yama said to you. He only acts tough so people stay away from him; he's actually a very gentle guy.' But instead of making her feel better, she jumped and angrily said as she wiped her tears, 'How-how _dare_ you follow me! This was private! Never speak of this to anyone or I'll break all of your bones!'

Fubuki was quite untouched by the sudden aggression and continued calmly, 'Really? I can't even speak about this with you?'

Yusa blushed a bit before recovering and yelling 'NO! YOU CAN'T, NOT WITH ME OR ANYONE ELSE!'

'Why not? Aren't you being a bit silly, hiding your emotions like that?' He replied calmer still.

'Really? Well, I don't give a damn on what you think! If I go being like this, jerks like that Yamamoto will just be encouraged.' She said, now abandoning her aggression and replacing it with her normal cold demeanor.

'Yama isn't a jerk. If he knew that you would be hurt so much by his words, he never would've said those things.' Fubuki continued.

'I don't care Fubuki. Just leave me alone.' She said, not willing to leave her heart out so he could find more of her secrets.

She tried to leave but Fubuki held her by the arm to stop her. 'You shouldn't hide yourself from the world.' He said, this time rather sternly. 'It's my choice! It's my life! Why do you care?' Yusa said, looking him straight in the eyes.

There was a brief pause. A gentle breeze blew, making Fubuki's spiky hair sway slightly around his serene silver eyes. His lips quivered, for a moment the world became mute. But he found his voice again and he said something that Yusa never heard from anyone other than her closest friends...

'Because I care about you...'

She stared at him, her brain froze and all coherent thoughts became nonexistent. Fubuki was still looking at her calmly, and she couldn't explain what was odder. The small flush creeping up her cheeks, or how calmly Fubuki had told her he actually cared about her...

* * *

_**END**_

_**A brief notice: If Shiranai Atsune-san and other readers find the first chapter satisfactory, I will continue. But if not, this will remain a One-shot.**_


	2. A Tender Winter

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Dreamer: Oh, since I'm continuing this, I'd like to explain the format of the story so you all don't get confused. This will now be a three-shot. It covers three beginnings.**_

_**Sky: Three beginnings? You mean a collection of one-shots?**_

_**Dreamer: No, not like that. But I'm not explaining. It is for the readers to understand. And please excuse me if my humor is rather... Pointless and imprecise, I'm more of a serious writer so frankly, I wouldn't be able to write a joke even if it came and bit me in the rear.**_

_**Sky: What readers? Shiranai Atsune-san is probably the only one who's interested in this fic.**_

_**Dreamer: (emo aura) You really like to rain on my parade, don't you...**_

_**Sky: Most likely. The Author does not own IE or its characters or the OC Shishou Yusaburu, which are owned by Level-5 and Shiranai Atsune-san respectively. he only owns the plot and the OC Yamamoto Daichi AKA Yama.**_

* * *

_**Ice and Snow**_

_**Chapter 2: A Tender Winter**_

Aaaaaah, yes another day of frolicking and sweating and swearing (inwardly) and whatnot awaits the Raimon Eleven in this quaint, snowy day in early winter. Like usual, they were rearing to practice like no end and almost forgot that they were wearing nothing but a cotton shirt, shorts, cotton socks and soccer shoes because Endou's fiery aura was hot enough to make them think they were running in a mid-summer day's heat.

Well, to be quite honest, the atmosphere was not as cold (metaphorically) as it was a few months ago. After Yusa realized that Yama was sour because she had unknowingly hurt his feelings, not his pride when she had insulted him, she had the sense to challenge him to a one-on-one match, which Yama won out of skill not luck. (What? Do you suspect Yusa lost because she sneezed at the wrong time?)

So good sense of sportsmanship prevailed once again and Yusa and Yama developed a friendship reminiscent of sibling rivalry.

(because it wouldn't be an Anime without characters who are unrealistically passionate about some sport and give long speeches when faced by an inhumanly strong opponent that make me want to go deaf or laugh or gag my intestines out or donate blood {where did the last part come from?} before miraculously and unrealistically still pulling out a victory out of their butts and suddenly converting their opponent with their "passion" or "spirit" or "love for the sport" and other such things, which in reality is as likely as Kazemaru getting a haircut that makes him look manly [wow... my longest rant yet!] )

So, all in all, a friendly relationship between Yusa and Yama plus Fubuki trying his best to make Yusa come out of her shell plus Yusa falling for Fubuki equals sunshine, puppies, candy and gum for the Raimon Eleven.

(For people like Kidou Yuuto, this equation is the following: d/dx ∫⅞ [⅜ (5638a + 982d)/cx(3π√ab - 9Ω)]= HAPPY don't bother trying to solve this equation because you'll lose most of your hair before it's solved, if it can be solved at all )

So, to continue after my useless rant that should've stopped at the beginning, they were making great progress, and because they were focused solely on the practice, most of them don't realize that they'll get frostbite if they stay outside any longer.

So, when finally the managers were able to make them realize that they were already at the verge of getting hypothermia, they all trooped inside the clubhouse and changed their clothes crisp with frozen sweat.

'That was great!' Yama was saying confidently to Yusa. 'The hissatsu's almost finished. Just a few finishing touches, our defenses will be impenetrable!'

'What are you planning to call it?' she said in an off-hand sort of way. 'Me? Shouldn't both of us name it?' he said, rather surprised at her lack of enthusiasm.

'Wait! It is _I _Megane Kakeru-sama who will name it! I am the greatest thinker of names!' Mr. Glasses the great HYPOCRITE said while flashing his spectacles (which are his least geeky feature) haughtily.

'In which world? I doubt even in the most messed up parallel dimension you're anything more than s joker.' Kugore commented snidely.

'And _sama_? The one who ran away crying from _us_ calling himself _sama_?' Sakuma inquired with raised eyebrows. Predictably, Mr. Glasses i.e. Megane was found moments later skulking in the emo corner.

'Anyway,' Yama continued as though the interruption never came. 'What do you think?' He asked again.

Yusa considered for a moment. '"_**Terra Iceberg"**_' she replied. 'Yeah, that sounds cool.' Kazemaru, who was sitting near with a hot cup of tea in his hand said to Yusa.

'"_**Terra Iceberg" **_it is, then.' Yama said. Well, they were happy at the moment, but something mysterious was happening, 1. The female managers were sometimes absent from the team practice and 2. Yusa was still skulking for some reason.

Well, it could be the fact that Endou was starting his after practice pep talk again (which actually dampens the team's mood instead of firing it up) 'Well minna-san, we have made great progress. I hope we will be able to beat anyone who challenges us. But we can't give up practicing, because there might be; no, there _are_ many more amazing teams in the world working harder than us. So we'll all work harder every day and make sure that the title of strongest team of the world doesn't get stolen from us that easily.' (The lecture _is_ inspiring, but only if you phrase it differently.)

The end of the lecture was greeted with (falsely) enthusiastic applause and cheers. And they set off. But Yusa was still looking worried, and after a few moments of biting her lip, she went to Gouenji, Kidou and Endou who were going home together.

'Wait!' she said. The trio paused and looked around. After a bit of internal struggle, she blurted out, 'Do-do any of you know why Shirou-kun wasn't here for practice?'

The three looked at each other, and to Yusa's disappointment, their face fell. At this point she was thinking of a whole host of things, but Kidou finally said, 'He, er... He isn't in any shape to come... You see, tomorrow's the day of the accident that killed his family.'

Yusa felt a cold lurch of sadness in her heart. She knew something was making Fubuki feel depressed for a few weeks now, but she didn't know...

'You can go to see him, but he doesn't open the door to his apartment. He didn't even open it for us when we went to visit him this morning. Just told us he was sick and couldn't come to practice' Gouenji said sadly.

'Thanks for telling me...' Yusa said absentmindedly.

* * *

'So that's the case... Should I go to visit him? Or does he just need some space?' She debated with herself whether she should go or leave him be while she walked through the feet of snow.

He's obviously depressed.

_He just needs time to himself._

But someone should be there to comfort him.

_You'll just be trespassing._

What if she tries something stupid?

But it seems her heart had decided without the consent of her brain, because as she thought that she should leave him alone she found herself in front of the building where his apartment was.

'Well, since I'm already here...' She thought embarrassedly. But she noticed something that left her unsure of what to think. Fubuki was looking out of the window facing the way where the chilling winter breeze was coming from, his pale features and spiky hair gently being caressed by the wind. He had a blank expression on his face, and Yusa realized that his face was looking glossier than usual. He withdrew after a moment, his eyes not leaving the pale sky for even a minute.

Yusa decided fast. Since he wasn't letting anyone enter for the time being, she decided to get in through the window (it was on the first floor). Inwardly thanking her vigorous training, she quickly leaped on the perimeter wall of the building and used it as a stepping stone to leap diagonally at the window. She shot through it, but her landing was a bit messy. (I.e. she landed face flat on the floor instead of on her feet.)

She jumped to her feet, rubbing her flattened nose gingerly before realizing that Fubuki wasn't in his bedroom. She looked around, rather intrigued (to the point she forgot that looking around in someone else's room wasn't tactful.) A small photo frame on the bedside cabinet caught her eye, mainly because it was the only photograph in the whole, rather empty room.

She walked to it and picked it up. It showed a blue-hair spectacle wearing man and a silver-haired woman with two boys, one obviously Fubuki and the other was probably his twin who had pink hair and matching eyes.

Yusa had heard that Fubuki had lost his family in an avalanche years ago, and she was very sorry for him, but seeing the photo of his family just made her feel more miserable.

There was a small click, Yusa turned around to find Fubuki staring at her, his face quite blank. She quickly left the photo frame and opened her mouth to say something of an apology when he turned around and left.

Yusa was quite astonished for a moment. But she decided to follow him. She thought he was giving her the cold shoulder for barging in, but she was stubborn too and wouldn't leave before he at least acknowledged that she didn't mean to intrude.

She found him sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. He was just blankly staring at the news report that was showing the theft of a small jewelry shop.

'Shirou-kun?' Yusa said uncertainly. He just made a strange spasm, which she took to be an invitation to sit down beside him. She complied and sat down beside him. She was looking at him instead of the TV; he had damp streaks on his cheeks that were clear signs of tears left to fall silently.

Yusa felt rather uncomfortable. She was the "no prisoners, no mercy" type of person. So it was rather unsettling for her to be consoling someone.

Lost in thought, she looked at the TV for a bit before turning around again. This time Fubuki was looking directly in her eyes, his silver eyes shimmering like usual, but still with signs of deep sadness clear.

Yusa turned away; she couldn't help trying to look back again, but exercised full self control. But the slight blush on her cheek that was giving her away just deepened when she felt a warm hand on hers...

She quickly whipped around and saw Fubuki's face getting closer... She shut her eyes tightly. _'This isn't how I want this to happen...' _She thought desperately.

But what she was expecting didn't come. She opened her eyes and saw his face an inch away, his warm breath caressing her face. But he did not move closer. He just muttered, 'Please stay close to me...' softly.

Yusa couldn't help complying. An unknown part of herself wouldn't allow her to move. Her heart pounded frantically and she was as red as a tomato.

'You-you're just doing this because you're sad... You would've acted the same if it was anyone else in my place.' Yusa said, more to herself than Fubuki. She stood up quickly and preceded to the far corner of the room, her back firmly turned against him.

'You-you just need to get your head on straight! This is pathetic! You have to get used to coping with everything yourself! You-' But she choked on her last sentence.

Fubuki had silently approached and wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his cheek pressing against hers, and it was still slightly damp...

'I wouldn't have anyone this way with me now, any one but you... I can't handle it my self anymore, I admit I'm weak... I admit I need you to love me more than a friend...'

'I-I...' she stuttered, but Fubuki finished her sentence for her, 'Were saying what you feared, I know you'd feel used if I was wanting to be close to you because I'm sad... But I want you to be close to me always, no matter what... Only you...'

_**END**_

* * *

_**Dreamer: I hope this chapter is better than the previous one. Please review! I'm always open to any kind of criticism.**_


	3. Doubts

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Talk about being late! I know, not really the quickest on the uptake, but I have an explanation. You want to know? I'll tell you personally, but not publicly.**_

_**Disclaimer: Meh… You know what it is.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Doubts**_

Yusa sighed. She sat back down on the chair placed beside the bed and looked at the bed's occupant with tenderness and despair. The whitette was sleeping more or less soundly, occasionally coughing in his sleep and muttering incoherent things sleepily.

Yusa had an uncontrollable urge to bust into tears, but she held them back. She couldn't afford to be weak. Her will and cold demeanor weren't just a part of her persona, but a part of her being as well. But still…

She hoped, and almost believed that it was all true, that Fubuki really loved her. For the first time in her life, she felt that the strong hands embracing her were, in fact, bonds of love, not shackles of deceit and deception.

But fate is cruel to all who dare to wish, to hope, to dream… Such things were, alas, just insubstantial fantasies never to come true… (Or so she thought)

She was blissfully immersed in euphoria for only moments after Fubuki had embraced her, said those words she dreaded yet yearned to hear, but her skeptic mind pulled her back from cloud nine. She realized the faint vibrations on her back, which were suppressed coughs and the unusual warmth of Fubuki's body.

Almost as soon as she deduced that he had a very high fever, Fubuki toppled sideways on the floor, his arms sliding off from the embrace…

And there she was, even in the state of shock, worried for Fubuki even though he had (in a way) deceived her…

So, she still questioned herself, did she actually consider his confession genuine, or just the desperate cry for any kind of affection from a lone orphan?

It is more than likely that it isn't the latter, because he received the kind of affection he would normally receive from siblings from his friends. But her colder (and ironically, more sensitive) side denied all reason, because those who suffered in the shadows of deception perceive even the faintest ray of hope as such. Deception…

Yusa's long reverie broke at the faint stirring of Fubuki beneath the many blankets. She leaned close to him, and whispered hoarsely, "How are you feeling?"

Fubuki opened his eyes slowly and smiled weakly. "Great…" He said faintly, before slowly lifting off the bed and kissing an astonished Yusa on the forehead.

Yusa froze in place, her face almost glowing with heat as she stared at Fubuki who was smiling weakly.

"So, have you thought about it?" he said softly.

Yusa remained silent, her face lowered so that her face became hidden behind her raven hair. But contrary to Fubuki's expectations, Yusa started sobbing, and then nearly howling with what he thought was despair.

"I-I can't answer that yet... I'm so sorry..." She said in between sobs. And before Fubuki could say or do anything, she got up and dashed away.

* * *

_**END**_

_**Yeah, yeah… I know it's obvious that I'm trying to defy a major writer's block… But whatever I'm a crappy writer anyway so it doesn't really matter.**_


End file.
